Percy Jackson, Teen Wolf, Wolfblood crossover story
by dreyerjrb
Summary: Follow Chaos and Order's sons life of constant battle non stop always on the move never really stopping he never has peace or does he? Read and find out Please review


**Disclaimer : I Do NOT OWN PJO of HoO :(**

**Chapter 1:**

**Brian's Pov:**

"Grrrrrrrrrrr" I growl/grown as I'm crawling spitting up blood. I reach down to my ribs. Yup they are definitely broken I mean hell my ribs are fucking sticking out of my fucking body.

Oh I forgot to say my name is Brian Primdormial God of Wolves, Volcano's, Loyalty, Hunting, Lion's, Space, Meteors, Sports, Supernatural, and Eclipses. And I'm currently in my brothers domain who is in his Evil Form.

You see even Primdormial have a good and evil side to them ive always have been good but I'm probably going to be bad soon my good side will go to sleep and my bad side will come out I'll ask father Order or mother Chaos to help me. I've always been a mamas boy

Anyway i can't flash out because of it being Tartarus's domain I got banished here by Kronos, Hyperion, Gaea, Krios, Oceanus, Atlas, Mnemosyne, Aither, Erebus and Eros.

I prayed to one of my wives to get me out lets see if they gets my messages.

Your probably wondering who my wives are? Well they are Hemera, Nyx, Selene, and Leto.

So far as I know of I havent met the gods yet

I've been in this hell hole for over 1,000 years I need to get out and fast because Gaea, her children with Tartarus, the Titan all torture me everyday.

I mean come on Anake what have i ever do to you to deserve this?

I feel my good side about to fall asleep.

Oh shit I forgot i have a divice on my wrist I have to hit to get my mother to me before i ever turn evil. I press the button as I feel myself fall asleep

**Chaos's POV:**

I haven't heard from my favorite baby boy in almost 1250 years on earth last time I heard from him he was marrying Selene, and Leto.

I hope hes ok im worried about him he stayed out the war between Ouranus and Gaea and her Titans.

My husband Order comes into our bedroom and starts kissing my neck turning me on. I moan and then I felt the divice I hooked up onto Brian going off.

"**Shit****!**" I yell and throw on my armor

"Whats wrong honey?" Order asks me in a panic.

I look at him "Brian's device is going off he's going to sleep for the first time and his evil side is waking up for the first time we need to get him here now because Tartarus, Gaea, their children the giants, and others have been beating the shit out of him. some even went as far as raping him. He needs our help and I mean now before he fades." I yell at him.

I open a portal to Brian see him all broken, bloody. Thats it im making them fade when i finish healing Brian im going to sleep afterwards and when I wake up I'm going to make them fade.

**Evil Brian's POV:**

I open my eyes for the first time and see a very fine sexy scrumptious woman in front of me. I lick my lips and crawl to her. She turns around and jumps

"Oh my Void Brian don't scare me like that!" She tells me but I'm just checking her hot body out I grabbed her nice ass she slap's me making me get mad I gave her my Deadly Alpha Stare.

"Hey! I'm your mother and I'm married Brian" My mother says

"Mother? Who are you?" I ask

She then tells me that she is my mother Chaos and that my father is her husband Order and what im the god of and that im the bad version of Brian who has a Alpha mentality and a high sex drive x100 but Brian can control himself but I wont be able to control its.

I got to my wife Leto before Zeus can touch her and started to eat him Leto starts to yell at me. I slapped her back only 1 time.

"That piece of shit was going to Fucking Rape you I just saved your life not just from being violated by that piece of shit but also from Hera his wife because she a bitch taking everything out on the children and women Zeus sleeps with instead of doing something to this bastard. Well now hes in the place where he belongs in Tartarus." I says/ snear, growl.

"Who are you?" Leto asks me as I just pass out. when i woke up I'm in a bed Leto ask me again.

I growl "you dont even remember your own husband who just 2 months ago got out of Tartarus.?"

Leto gasps "Brian?" I smirk "Well Yes and No!" I say.

"Come again?" Leto says

I sigh "I'm Brian but I'm Brian's evil side his good side is sleeping recovering 1000 years of torture in Tartarus."

We then made love Alot. Leto gets pregnant by me and we have twins Artemis and Apollo.

After they were born Mom and Dad called me back home and I put a spell on Leto, Apollo and Artemis to make it look like they are from Zeus only themselves and Hera knows better just looking beyond the mist. Hera can sense it first.

Anyway I flash to my moms and dads throne room and a battle is about to take place and I look at everyone and just shook my head and was about to walk out of the room when Tartarus, and Gaea start their shit.

"Oh I cant wait to kill those two newborn twins of yours." Gaea says with a smirk on her ugly face l.

"I can only imagine the taste of their blood. Its probably sweeter than all the blood I tasted by the gallons daily from you." Tartarus laughs then pales when I start burning him from the inside out.

"You see now we are on even playing field. This time No one is going to intervene. I'm more powerful now Tartarus. do you want to know why?" I ask

He nods. I smile Cruelly "My evil side is awake and has a vengeance against You, Gaea, Aither, Erebus and Eros, and all your little puppet Titans. I know some of the Titans are innocent the ones that didn't want to fight or better yet are my wives and my friends who faded because you bastards tortured them to fight for you or the gods." I rant.

I snap my fingers and all the guilty members of my attck line up on their knees. I have a barred wired baseball bat (Lucille From walking dead scene here lol) I start toying with them at first. I'm trying to figure out who should I kill first.

"I just simply cannot decide. Wait ... I got a idea... I walk up to Tartarus and point my bat at him and say "Enny" i walk to his right my left where Atlas sat and said "Meanie" next was Oceanous "Minie" next was Eros "Moe" I finish that game and it landed on Hyperion.

I bashed his brains in and then Atlas punched me in the face I laughed.

"Line him back up" I say to my men they do.

I started acting like I was getting distracted by telling a story then i bashed Eros head out of nowhere.

"Hey buddy? Are you still there??? I simply dont know... Because I popped up so hard your eyeball popped out... And it is gross as shit..." I say and them bashed his brains in after toying with them some more.

After that i told them all that I'd be coming after ththem and that they should run.

As i was about to leave for good someone pricked me in my neck i turn around and saw...

I dont know because i was knocked out.

**Please review**


End file.
